Hermione's Baby
by Destiny Leigh
Summary: Hermione Finds that she is pregnant! But who is the father? How will she break the news? Read to find out more! Ohh yes... RR would be nice!
1. Chapter 1

_NOTE: I don't know where this idea some from… but I thought it was funny in an evil sort of way… I don't know why… Goddess I'm messed up…_

            Hermione trembled as Madam Pomfrey told her why she was throwing up and why she skipped her period. She was shocked and sat down and ran her hands thru her brown and started crying. "How… How could this happen?" She asked as she was sobbing causing her makeup to run. 

            Madam Pomfrey shook her head. "I expected more from you; I never thought this would happen to you, I thought you were responsible. I'm going to get McGonagall, you stay right here." Madam Pomfrey turned her back and walked out the door to retrieve McGonagall and tell her the horrible news.

            Hermione sat there, quietly sobbing thinking, "Why did I do that… I'm not ready to a mother, why did I do that… why…" By the time Madam Pomfrey cam back with McGonagall, Hermione was bawling. 

            "Hermione," McGonagall started, "who is the father?"

            Hermione looked up at McGonagall, her face wet with tears and confused. She stared blankly at he for a moment and said nothing. Who was the father?

            "Hermione, answer me who is the father?"

            'Oh God,' Hermione thought, 'Who IS the father?' Hermione looked at her and whispered so quietly, it sounded like a mouse's breath, "I don't know."

            "Hermione, you have to speak up." said an agitated McGonagall.

            "I said, I don't know." Said Hermione louder because if she didn't she wouldn't be able to push anything out between her huffing and wheezing and sobbing. 

            "You don't know?!" said McGonagall confused, "How could you not know who the father of YOUR child is? Think Hermione, you're a smart girl, but now I see your a smart girl with no common sense."

            Hermione thought hard. She tried to remember who she had slept with and when. 'Maybe it's Harry…' she thought, ' or Ron… maybe Fred or George… or it could be Seamus Finnigan,  Lee Jordan? Dobby? Neville? Or is it one of the other guys?' Hermione thought long and hard. 'Professor, I have a few possibilities."

            'Well name them."

            "Err…, "she started and very quickly said, "Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Lee, Seamus, Neville, there could also be more." Hermione left out Dobby, she didn't want to feel _that_ low. McGonagall looked at her in shock.

            "Hermione Granger! You tramp!" McGonagall was surprised at her own words, she never said a thing like that to a student before. "I'm… I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to say that." The damage was already done, Hermione was bawling, her favorite teacher just made a rude comment about her, in _front of her. Hermione got out her the chair quickly and ran out the door. McGonagall turned to run after, but since she broke her hip a week ago she was still in the process of fully healing it. "Madam Pomfrey, go get her."_

            Pomfrey shook her head. "No Professor. With cases like these, it's best to let them heal and get everything to gather themselves. You should talk to her in a few hours, meanwhile tell Dumbledore, we never had a case like this before."


	2. Chapter 2

_NOTE: Yay! It continues!_

            Hermione ran into the closest girl's bathroom and got into a stall an lock the door shut. She sat on the toilet seat and held her knees, sobbing. She thought, 'Why did I do this? I'm so stupid! Who _is the father? God help me…' Knock, knock. There was a knock on Hermione's stall. "Who is it?", she asked?_

            "Moaning Myrtle of course, why are you in my bathroom?"

            Hermione just looked strait ahead with wide eyes. "Uhh, no reason." She said, trying to not sound like she had been crying.

            "It sounds like you are crying. Are you dying? We could share my bathroom then! Yes, finnaly I wont be so lonely!" said Myrtle excitedly. 

            "Myrtle, just leave me alone!"

            "Hey! It's my bathroom and I can do what I want in here!" Myrtle said angrily. CRASH! The stall's door was moving. Hermione had a sudden jolt of fright and jumped to her feet. CRASH!

            'What is happening?' Hermione thought. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. Myrtle was trying to break the door down. "Myrtle, what are you doing?!" 

            "I want to have a friend that can stay here with me! And I know my beloved Harry will come to see you often… so I get to see him more often!"

            'Bloody Hell!' Hermione thought and almost said out loud and caught her self at the last moment. 'Uhh, what to do, what to do! FREAK!' CRASH! Myrtle was still trying to get the door down. Hermione thought. 'Maybe I could just open to door and run like Hell… yeah… I think that would work. Okay, on the count of three Hermione. 1...2...3!'After she counted in her head she unlocked to door as brisk as possible and ran out the bathroom. Myrtle had not chased after her, it seemed as though she didn't even noticed that she had escaped. 'Hmm…' Hermione thought and continued to walk to the Griffindor common room. "Acromantula." She said out loud and the portrait door swung open and she climbed into the hole leading into the common.

            "Hey Hermione!" said a voice coming form a chaired turned backwards. "Where've you been all day." The chair turned around and it reviel a tall skinny, yet very handsome red-headed boy. It was Ron. 

            "Arr… hi Ron!" Hermione faked a smile, trying to hide the pain she had been feeling. 

            Ron looked her are for a moment and then had a questionable expression on his face. "Hermione, what's wrong? It looks like you've been crying or something." He had noticed her mascara had run down her face, she had forgotten to clean her cheeks.

            "I... uhh… I was trying to cool my face down because I was really hot and I wanted to cool myself down." She made her incredibly fake smile widen and she sounded very nervous.

            "Hermione, what's wrong? Really tell me. Your not acting like yourself." said Ron concerned.

            "I can't tell you… not yet anyway…" she said in dismay.  

            "Hi Ron, Hermione!" Said a voice behind her. She immediately knew who it was.

            "Hi Harry." Hermione said quietly.

            "Sup homie G?" Ran said loudly, attempting to imitate a muggle rapper.

            "Ron, no, just, no." Replied Harry.

            "Sorry, just trying it on."

            Harry tapped Hermione on the shoulder to get her attention. She turned around to face him. "Hermione, what's wring." He said in reaction to the mascaras marks on her face.

            "Nothing, Harry Just nothing." She wasn't trying to hide her pain anymore, she wasn't going to hide it form Harry, she couldn't from Harry. Harry and Hermione were 'officially' and item. He had no idea that she had been sleeping around, he didn't even realized that she had been, even with Ron. It hurt her to know, that Harry might soon find out that she had been sleeping around, me might not be that father of her un-born child.

            "Come on Hermione, tell me. Please." Harry had a desperate expression and even put on a puppy face in attempt to make her smile. 

            "Not now Harry, Later" she replied. As soon as that was said the portrait swung open, McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Madam Pomfrey walked into the Griffindor common room.

            "Miss. Granger, please follow us to the Headmaster's office." said McGonagall sternly. Hermione nodded and said goodbye to Ron & Harry and followed the teacher out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

_NOTE: Hmm… I know… this is really odd and messed up, not like Hermione… or so we thought… HEHEHE!!! Sorry about not updating for a while, my MS word was down for a LONG time!_

            "Miss Granger," Dumbledore started in his hoarse voice, "Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall has just given me the news. I'm very disappointed in you. Please lets hurry along to my office." Dumbledore speeded accelerated his pace. They were walking for about five minutes when they all stopped at the entrance to Dumbledore's office. "Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans." The sculpture (which was the entrance to his office) opened up and reviled a large circular office. Hermione was in awe of all the relics and old Wizarding tools located there. Up on a shelf was the sorting hat, grumbling something about the new Sorting Hat song which he changes every year. Dumbledore was approaching his titanic desk which was full of papers and ornaments which she had never seen before.  "Miss Granger, please take a seat at my desk." Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey and McGonagall had already taken seat around the outsized desk. "Hermione, Dumbledore stared, "Professor McGonagall here tells me you are pregnant, isn't that correct?" Hermione looked down in shame and said nothing. Madam Pomfrey answered for her.

            "Yes headmaster, she is." Hermione winced when she said that, she couldn't believe that she was pregnant.

            "Hermione, who is the father?"

            Hermione looked at him and said, "I don't know…"

            "What?"

            "I don't know who the father is!" she said rather loudly (she was trying to hold her tears in and it came out that way). "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

            "Hermione, calm down."

            "How can I Headmaster?! I'm freaking pregnant!" Hermione was afraid. Her hands were clammy, she was shaky and confused.

            "Hermione, think hard who is the father."

            "DAMN IT! I AM TIRED OF YOU PEOPLE ASKING ME THIS! I DON'T KNOW! DON'T YOU GET IT?! I DON'T KNOW!!!" The three adults looked at her in awe. They had never seen Hermione act in this manner, and needless to say, they were afraid. It took a long time for someone to speak. Dumbledore finally did.

            "Well, Hermione, please come to my office sometime in the morning, I think you need some rest." Hermione got up with out saying good-bye and left the Headmaster's office. She stormed down the hallways furious with her self. A boy was walking down a corridor and she bumped into him and she didn't even say she was sorry, very unlike her. Hermione finally reached the common room, "Acromantula" the portiere of the fat lady swung open. Hermione didn't want to see anybody so she tried to run into the girl's dormitory without being seen by anyone. It was too late Harry came running up to her.

            "Hermione, what's going on? Tell me I'm worried about you baby!" Harry looked desperate, so innocent. Hermione couldn't bring herself to tell him what happened, although she knew she would eventually. Hermione's head was down; Harry put his hand under her chin and lifted her face up so he could see her. "Hermione," he started, "you've been crying."

            "I hurt my arm… I had to go to the hospital wing and get it fixed, it hurt." She lied.

            "Hmm… I'm guessing you're better now so, where did you go with Dumbledore, Pomfrey and McGonagall?"

            "Talking about classes." Harry looked perplexed.

            "Then why did Pomfrey go?"

            Hermione panicked and tried to think of something to say. "Uhh, it was about safety for the class…"

            "Ohhh…  I see now… Hey Hermione, you know how we have a game tomorrow, we got some wine for a pre-victory party, want some?"

            "No thanks Harry."

            "That's odd; you never give up some good wine."

            "Harry I really don't want any now, I'm kinda tired so I'm going to go to sleep." Hermione turned and started to her dorm.

            "Hey you're not going to bed without giving me a good-night kiss are you?" Harry walked towards her and he wrapped his arms around her. They came in closer and kissed. "Good-night."

            "Good-night" She ran to her dormitory so Harry couldn't see her cry. How would she go on if Harry wasn't the father? She loves him so much, she doesn't wan to hurt his feelings, break his hart, what is she to do?


	4. Chapter 4

_NOTE: I am so EVIL!!! MWAHAHAHA!! Well anywho, continue to enjoy the story… well you better be enjoying the story anyway!_

            Hermione pulled of her day clothes and into her nightgown. She walked to her bed and snuggled under her bed covers and closed her eyes and drifted into a long awaited sleep. 

            Babies. There were babies everywhere in carriages, in cribs on the floor; there were babies everywhere in the room. Hermione was the only person there who wasn't under the age of three. It was quiet in the room that had nothing in it except for babies, cribs, strollers and Hermione. The walls were the most purist color of white she had ever seen and so were the clothing she and the babies were wearing. Even the strollers and cribs were white. There was no sound for a long time, just silence as the babies stared at Hermione. The babies headed towards Hermione and one stepped on one of the others hands and it started to cry, which caused all the other babies to start bawling as well. Although they were crying they were still closing in on Hermione at an alarming rate. Just as soon as the first baby was about to touch her, a person dressed in all black entered the room. Hermione couldn't see its face but she could tell that it had blonde hair. The figure began to speak, it was a male voice, she had heard it before, it was a popular person but she couldn't exactly remember who it was. 

            "Hermione," spoke the man, "I am the father of your child." The man was coming closer to her, she could almost see his face… but then… she woke up.

            "'Mione, your gonna be late for the Quidditch match!" said Ron, shaking Hermione's shoulder to wake her up. Hermione rubbed her eyes and sat up.

            "Why did you wake me up, I was having a dream… I almost found out who the dad is…" said Hermione is a sleepy tone of voice.

            "What dad?" asked Ron inquisitively.

            Hermione immediately   woke all the way up with a jolt. "I didn't say anything about a dad!" she panicked.

            "Yes you did, just a second ago you did… but hell it was probably from some crappy muggle soap…"

            "Yeah… Eastenders… wonderful soap…" Hermione said nervously.

            "Well you better get your move on, the match starts in about 30 minutes. Oh yeah, Harry told me to tell you that he has something planned for you later on today." 

            "Alright, tell him to meet me at the common about 30 minutes after the match."

            Hermione made her way up to the Quidditch stands and took a seat next to Ron's. 

            "'Bout time you made it, it's about to start." As soon as Ron had said that line the Quidditch players began to zoom around the field, looking like streaks of color flying high in the sky. 

            Hermione felt something on her shoulder. She turned around, it was Dumbledore.

            "Hermione, we think we have found a solution to your problem. Come with me." He nodded to Ron who was looking at them in suspicion, 

            "Ron, if I am not here by the time to match ends, tell Harry. To just hold on until I get back." Ron nodded, telling her that he understood, yet he was very curious, what was going on?


	5. Chapter 5

_Note: Ack! I have not updated in such a long time! I shame myself! Anywho, I was reading my old chapters and I had noticed quite a few mistakes with grammar, spelling, typos, ext. so I have decided to check them and correct the mistakes, and perhaps add in more detail. Until next time… *waves*_

Hermione quickly followed Dumbledore out of the stands filled with red, gold, bronze and blue. They crossed the grassy field leading to the main building. Once they were out of ear shot Hermione spoke, "So, you know how to get rid of my child? Perhaps have some sort of abortion? Turn back time to a week or two ago? What can I do?"

Dumbledore stopped in his tacks and turned towards Hermione. The breeze had blown his hair and beard into his face. He took his wrinkled hand and brushed away the wiry-white hair. He rebutted, "Hermione, it is against wizard law to 'rid' yourself of a child. In some cases women have been put into Azkaban for the rest of their life." Hermione gasped.

"So, sir, what do you mean you have found the solution to my problem? This baby is my problem!"

Dumbledore nodded, causing his spectacles to fall down his nose. He pushed them back up and said, "We know how to find out who the father is. Now, we wizards have no way to find this out, but McGonagall has done her homework and found out a way to find this out. We'll explain more once we get to my office." They continued their stroll along the grassy plains surrounding the Hogwarts castle. They reached the great stone steps that reached the large doors to the entryway. Dumbledore took out his wand and recited a simple spell that opens large doors that are too large to push open with one's own strength. A blue and purple mist seeped out of the tip of his wand, the doors parted and opened.  As they walked the light taps of their shoes echoed in the halls.  They approached the statue leading to the headmaster's office. Dumbledore said the appropriate password and they entered the room. There McGonagall was waiting in a comfortable blue suede lounge chair. She rose from her perch and walked towards the two. 

"Ms. Granger, do you know of this muggle television show called "Jerry Springer?", McGonagall asked politely. 

"Yes, yes I do. What about it?"

Dumbledore led Hermione to a red arm chair in front of his desk so she could sit.  McGonagall answered her question, "They have a show coming soon that involves teenage girls and pregnancies without knowing the father of their child. They will do a DNA testing on the embryo to see who the father might be. All we need is a list of possible father and you and your parent's permiss…"

"MY PARENS MAY NEVER KNOW OF THIS!"

"We under stand but Ms. Granger we need their…"

"No you don't, could someone pretend to be my parents. I mean, if they find out, chances are they will make me quit Hogwarts and never be able to return! Both you and I cannot afford to do that!"

McGonagall and Dumbledore looked at each other solemnly for a moment and then Dumbledore grinned. "I know! Professor McGonagall, with your permission, could you pretend to be her mother? You even look a bit similar" Hermione sat there, playing with her hands and biting her lip, waiting in hope for an answer.

 McGonagall spoke, "It is going against what I believe is right, "Hermione looked at her feet and shook her head 'no, "but I also believe that deceit and lying will be needed for this even on this show to occur. I will pretend to be Ms. Granger's mother." Hermione smiled slightly, knowing she might be able to deal with this, without her parent's knowledge. Hermione thought for a moment, but when the summer comes, how could they not know? How will she be able to take care of her child next year at school?

 "Um… Headmaster, professor, how will my parents not know when I come home for the summer?"

"Hmm…" Dumbledore thought for a moment and then answered, "You will stay at a friend's house until you have delivered the child. I recommend the Weasely's; we just need you permission to let them know about this. Then Mrs. Weasly will take care of the child for you until you return and when you do you and the father will just have to take care of it here in Hogwarts. It horrible, I know, but that is the price you pay for all of this."

Hermione nodded in agreement, "I must agree with you. I'll have to go with your decision."

"Ad one more thing, "McGonagall began, "We need that list by tomorrow okay?" Hermione nodded and went her way off.


End file.
